Pharaohs Love
by Koiice
Summary: Pharaohs Love is a story about a love that stands through time. Full summary inside!Yaoi warning!


Pharaohs Love is a story about a love that stands through time, Soulmates destined to work together and realise there love for each other. Dreams, Voices and Visions of Eypt, Will Rei solve the clues with his one true soulmate Kai and let the past rest yet again into an etneral slumber or will he fail and lose his soulmate forever.

Nakura-Kenji: Im back 3 and well, this story took alot of planning...!

Rei: No it didnt you watched something about Mummies then shouted and i quote 'STORY TIME!'

Kai: Yeah, and gave me a headache...

Nakura-Kenji: GO AWAY YOUR NOT THE STORY YET!!!

Kai: IT HASNT STARTED!!

Nakura-Kenji: - I know but it will now -

* * *

Whispering gently the blurred figure held out an outstreached hand,_ 'Come back to us Rei, I know you can hear me please, come back...come...back' _Gripping the blurred figures hand he answered. "Wait...don't go, who are you?"  
_'Come...back...come...back...' _The voice and figure slowly vashined into the darkness until it was heard no more.  
"No, Wait, Please DONT GO!" Rei screamed out and grabbed something in front of him and gripped the warm cloth tightly. "Mr. Kon, Please wake up, stop shouting, Listen in lesson and for gods sake let go of my jacket!"  
The young teen opened his eye slowly and looked up at his current teacher.  
"Mmmmm...AH, Gomen nasai Sensei!" The raven haired boy sat up straight behind his desk and released the teachers jacket as he did so, then sighed heavily, he hadn't had much sleep for the past few weeks, he had constant dreams of someone calling out to him, begging for him to 'come back,' but to where, who was this man who had begged him so much to return, to where he had not said. 'Why can't I stop these dreams, they keep getting clearer but what, what do they mean, its the same dream over and over again, but yet, I know the voice, I have heard it before...somewhere.'  
"BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!"  
"Right now, listen class i want your essays on my desk first thing on Monday, if its not in expect a full 3hours detention and a decrease to your free periods!" The students in the room moaned and sighed as they left the room, a loss of a free period meant no free time and no time to check out the new high school girls.  
"Hey Rei!" The tall raven haired boy turned to the direction of the shouting voice that was already starting to give him a headache, but still Rei replyed, "Oh hey Tyson, whats up?" Tyson was a boy a little shorter than Rei with mid night blue hair tied in a low pony, Tyson wore a bright yellow shirt and red waist jacket over the top, tight drain pipe trousers, a pair of blue gloves and his favouriate red, blue and white baseball cap.  
"Whats up, Whats up, Have you seen the girls out there man, legs as long as stick, hips that sway bloody everywhere man, you should take a peek its great stuff out there!"  
Rei groaned and hit Tyson's head gently "Tyson, stop saying all this crap about girls when you know prefectly well your gay!"  
"Hey a guy can dream can't he!" Rei sniggered and pointed down the hall, "Yeah, you about him."  
Tyson looked over in the direction Rei had pointed and saw the small boy that Tyson had crushed upon for 2 years now but never had the courage to ask. The boys name Max Tate, Max was a small blonde teenager, the age of 16, he had few freckles upon his cheeks, he wore bright orange trousers, a green and yellow top, an orange jacket tied in a perfect knot around his waist and finally his extra speical green gloves.  
Tyson turned to Rei and slapped a hand over Rei's mouth "Shut up Rei, he's walking this way!"  
"Who's walking this way?"  
Tyson turned his head round to the voice and looked down at the smaller blonde haired boy. "M...M...MAX?"  
Rei stood striaght and smiled down at the blonde. "Hey Maxy what you been doing lately?" Max sighed and pouted up at Rei. "Oh Rei, I just can't get the hang of these essay thingys, can you come round my house sometime and help me please?"  
Rei looked over at the midnight blue haired teen who's mouth had just hit the floor with a sound that went 'NYAAI!" Rei laughed gently and nodded to the small boy, "Yay, thanks Rei, Your a life saver, could you come round tomorrow at 4.00?" Rei smiled and nodded again.  
Max smiled and bid them both goodbye and ran back down the hall he had just come, Tyson's mouth was still wide and down to the floor until Rei had hit him and walked down the hall to the front gate.  
"Well Rei, you had better not touch my Maxy or they'll be a meat bun to pay for!" Rei laughed and patted Tyson's shoulder gently, "Don't worry Tyson I'll get Maxy in 3 weeks, I mean, who in their right mind would be able to resist that kawaii little face and big blue eyes, that small ass and...Bang owwww...hey I was only joking hahaha!" 

As Tyson and Rei has parted Rei walked along the roadside, the light streets slowly becoming dark as the sun began to set upon the horzion, turning to sky to a pinkish orange. Rei continued to walk until he came to his front door, pushing the key into the lock he turned to cold metal and heard the lock click open.  
"Mom, Im home,...Mom?" Rei removed his shoes at the front porch and placed on some slippers, walking along the hall and searching rooms as he went he came to the kitchen, throwing his bag down upon the table his eyes caught sight of a piece of paper addressed to him.

**Rei,  
If im not home by the time you get in it means im working nights again, ive left you some food in the fridge just heat it up ok, sleep tight.  
Mom x x x**

Rei sighed and placed the paper back on the table, his Mom was working night quite alot now, the raven haired teen opened the fridge door and looked at the cold chicken left inside. "Ew, chicken again, I think i'll pass this time." Grabbing his bag Rei walked up the stairs and flopped down on his bed dropping the bag at the door, the fluffy feather pillows moulded around the face of the sleepy teen and lulled him into yet another dreamful sleep.

* * *

Nakura-Kenji: There how was that, took me bloody long enought to write let alone think of a story Gah! 

Kai: You suck! Im not even in this chapter!

Nakura-kenji: How do you know, you could be that voice mmmmm

Kai: Bet its Tyson or Max!

Rei: Ewww, i dont wanna dream about them!

Kai: Wanna dream about me???

Rei: Maybe..

Nakura-Kenji: Right so thats the first ever chapter of the new story Pharaohs Love hope you liked it and if i get enough reviews ill write the next chappie for sure okies bubis -


End file.
